my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
CatDog
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/CatDog# hide#Storyline #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Other Audio Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Cartoon Pluck Sound 2 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *CROWD GASP (Heard once in "Dog Show.") *CUCKOO VOCAL *H-B BOINK, CARTOON - SPRINGY BOINK (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 *Hollywoodedge, Bell Tower Single Low PE191001 (Heard in "CatDogula.") (higher-pitched) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "No Thanks for the Memories.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Back to School.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "CatDog in Winslow Land.") *Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 (Heard occasionally for CatDog's doorbell.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (All the yowls, except the 1st one, were heard once altogether in "Dog Gone", when the Greasers were chasing Cat around, hense him making these yowls.) *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat", "The Cat Club" and "Spaced Out".) *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in the intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 *Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Squirrel Dog" and "Monster Truck Folly".) *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "CatDog in Winslow Land.") *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (Heard once in "Back to School.") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 06 CloseR SIG011701 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "The Wae of the CatDog.") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "CatDogula and "CatDog in Winslow Land.") *Hollywoodedge, Man Yells Mediumhig CRT028301 (Heard once in "Dog Gone." and "New Leash on Life.") *Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601/Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "CatDog Food".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye" and "Battle of The Bands.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once mixed with PE140501 in "Battle of the Bands" and once by itself in "All You Need is Lube.") *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 *Hollywoodedge, Plastic Zipper Closi TE034603 (Heard in "Kooky Prank Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard in "Back to School.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "A Very CatDog Christmas.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 (Heard once in "A Very CatDog Christmas.") *Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Hollywoodedge, Single Gulpie Mista CRT026801 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (A very long form is heard once in "The Island", when CatDog fall from their bike.) *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Head Sh PE1007203 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Rip Rumble PE1008603 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard once in "War of the CatDog.") *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 *LADY SCREAM (Heard once in "Diamond Fever.") *NICKELODEON SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Hypno-Teased.") *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 *SERIES OF COMICAL CARTOON SOUNDS (Heard once in "Silents Please!.") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ATOM ANT JET BY *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Teeth for Two.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "No Thanks for the Memories", "Back to School" and "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 / HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever" and "Vexed of Kin.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Back to School.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 (Heard once in "CatDog Dosen't Live Here Anymore") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - RESIN SQUEAK, STRETCH 01 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever" and "Vexed of Kin.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 01 (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOODEN TWANG (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "CatDog Catcher.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 07 *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - SHORT, LARGE BURST OF FLAME 01 *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in "You're Fired.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, *Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dog Gone.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLY LAUGH: FEMALE (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SPLING (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SQUEAKY CART WHEEL (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH, (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 01 (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard several times in "Nightmare.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, LONG *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, SHORT, CARTOON (Heard twice in "You're Fired.") *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "War of the CatDog.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Heard once in "Back to School.") *SPONGEBOB CROWD SCREAM Other Audio Used *RUGRATS MUSIC Image Gallery *CatDog/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Shows That Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 4 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK